Snowman
by Suzu Aizawa Kim
Summary: Seseorang pernah berkata bahwa jika kau ingin mengetahui siapa orang yang paling kau cintai di antara dua pria tersebut, tentukan dengan sebuah ciuman. Saat kedua bibir saling bersentuhan, hatimu akan yakin bahwa dialah orangnya./WARNING INSIDE/SasuHinaIta/DISCONTINUE
1. Chapter 1

**Snowman**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuHina slight ItaHina, NaruSaku**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Family, Humor ?**

**Rating : T - Semi M**

**Warning : Seperti biasa…OOc, AU, dan hal aneh lainnya yang kurang menyenangkan.**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah manga berjudul "Fallen Snow" karya Mihona Fujii**

**Summary:**

**Sosoknya dingin, sedingin es. Namun, entah mengapa ada sesuatu darinya yang membuatku merasa ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat dan rasa… nyaman. Didepannya-lah membuatku bisa melakukan apa yang tak terduga. Aneh…**

**.**

**.**

Aiza kembali dengan multichapter SasuHina baru lagi… sebenarnya mau di jadikan Oneshot tapi kayaknya akan kepanjangan untuk sebuah oneshot.

Ide ini muncul saat aku tidak bisa tidur dan tiba-tiba mengingat cerita-cerita manga yang aku punya dan… akhirnya muncul-lah ide ini.

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Semoga berkenan**

**.**

**.**

Aku tak pernah mengira bahwa setelah pertemuanku dengannya yang tak terduga akan memiliki pengaruh yang besar. Pertemuanku dengan pemuda itu tidak ada yang istimewa tapi sangat memalukan. Kenapa? Tentu saja, ia melihatku bertingkah konyol –mungkin bisa dibilang ceroboh tingkat akut- dikebun belakang sekolah yang biasa dijadikan sebagai markas ekskul perkebunan. Sungguh aku tak ingin mengingat kejadian itu. Sangat membuatku malu. Bagaimana tidak?

Flashback on

Saat itu semua teman yang ikut dalam klub perkebunan sudah meninggalkan markasnya dan tinggal-lah aku sendiri disana. Entah bagaimana seekor kelinci datang tiba-tiba dan 'menyerang' kebun sayur yang baru saja kami tanam. Aku tidak ingin jerih payah kami sia-sia. Sebusa mungkin aku mencoba berlari menangkap kelinci itu tetapi apa yang terjadi?

Si kelinci berlari menghindar hingga membuatku jatuh terjungkal dengan indahnya wajahku 'mencium' tanah yang lembab. Oh, bukan hanya itu tetapi juga dengan tubuhku jatuh tersungkur, salahkan kakiku yang dengan cerobohnya tersandung dengan kakiku yang lainnya. Sungguh bodoh, rutukku dalam hati. Aku berusaha bangkit dengan menumpukan kedua tangan di tanah. Dan betapa aku terkejut dan entah apa itu, yang pasti mataku melihat seorang pemuda berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku. Wajah datarnya, mata kelamnya menatapku tajam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Ia berdiri disana dan tanpa bicara apapun atau tindakan untuk menolongku. Dengan wajah datarnya ia tetap berdiri sambil menggendong kelinci itu.

Aku sungguh malu. Dengan wajah yang merona aku tundukkan kepala dalam-dalam sambil berharap ia segera pergi atau aku yang menghilang ditelan bumi.

Kejadian yang memalukan, bukan?

Flashback off

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaah… Menyebalkan." Gerutu seorang gadis cantik dengan wajah muram seraya mencondongkan tubuhnya di meja dengan kedua tangan yang ditumpukan sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

"Sakura-_chan_… K-kau kenapa?" Tanyaku tanpa melihatnya. Perhatianku tetap focus pada buku memasak yang ku pinjam dari perpustakaan umum dekat Balai Kota Konoha.

"Tak lama lagi musim ujian. Menyebalkan…"

"Kenapa meski s-sebal?"

"Haah… Ujiannya itu pasti sangat sulit." Sakura menegakkan badannya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"K-kamu kan pintar pasti bisa mengerjakannya."

"Memang… tapi tidak sepintar kamu, apalagi kamu kan ada pacarmu. Itachi-_senpai_ pasti mau membantumu belajar. Tidak sepertiku."

Eh?

Ooh tidak. Pasti rona itu menjalar di pipiku. Dan kenapa Sakura harus menyebut nama Itachi segala.

"T-tapi… Ita-_kun_ pasti s-sibuk dengan k-kuliahnya…" Lirihku dengan agak tergagap. Aku malu.

"Kalau kau memintanya Itachi-_senpai_ pasti akan mengabulkannya. Iya, kan?" Suaranya terdengar sedang menggodaku.

Memang…

"B-bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama saja…"

"Boleh saja. Aku akan mengajak Naruto juga… dan kau ajak Itachi-_senpai_ juga ya."

"Sakura-_chan…_"

Gadis itu terkikik geli melihatku yang semakin bertambah rona merah di pipiku.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Itachi memang cukup lama menjalin hubungan khusus. Awalnya kami tak pernah sekalipun saling berbicara apalagi bertegur sapa. Selain karena sosokku yang 'tak terlihat' dengan sikapku yang pemalu dan dia yang pemuda tampan nan pintar dengan banyak fans. Saat itu ia sudah menginjak kelas tiga _**Konoha Senior High School**_ sedangkan aku baru menapaki diri di kelas satu. Dipenghujung musim dingin dua tahun yang lalu, tiba-tiba Itachi masuk kelasku dan memintaku untuk masuk klub perkebunan. dengan polosnya aku menyanggupinya. Dan dari sana kami menjadi dekat hingga sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Diam-diam saat waktu istirahat berlangsung, aku akan langsung bergegas ke kebun belakang sekolah dengan bento di tangaku. Entah bagaimana, sudah beberapa hari aku dan pemuda 'Snowman' –aku memberinya julukan seperti itu karena sesuai dengan pembawaannya yang dingin dan minim ekspresi- bertemu secara tidak langsung di sana. Sehingga membuatku ingin kembali bertemu dengannya –walau saat bertemu tak ada obrolan, hanya tegur sapa ringan dan kembali menikmati ketenangan-.

Langkah kecilku membawaku ke kebun belakang yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menapakinya. Peelahan aku melihat sosok pemuda itu sedang duduk bersandar di bangku beton dibawah pohon Momiji di sana. Kedua matanya terpejam dengan _earphone_ di kedua telingannya. Semilir angin mengajak helaian rambut berwarna gelap itu ikut menari. Aku diam terpaku melihat pemandangan yang cukup langka untukku. Ia memiliki pesona yang unik. Pemandangan itu membuatku tak sadar sampai terdengar suara…

"Kamu sudah datang. Sampai kapan terus berada disana? Apa aku begitu mempesona?" Ujar pemuda itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Oh tidak, aku ketahuan. Aku sungguh malu. Dan aku bisa melihat seringainya yang merasa menang karena berhasil menangkap basahku yang terus memperhatikannya.

"A-ah… E-eto…"

"Duduklah."

Perlahan aku melangkah mendekatinya dan mendudukkan diri di samping pemuda itu.

"Hari ini kamu bawa apa?"

"B-bento…"

"Aku tahu kamu bawa bento… "

"A-ah! H-hari ini menu special andalanku… A-apa kau-"

Tanpa intruksi apapun pemuda itu langsung merebut bento yang terbungkus kain berwarna Soft Purple bercorak bunga tulip dari tanganku.

"Kamu itu… tidak sopan mengambilnya tanpa izin." Gerutuku seraya menepuk pelan tangannya yang mencoba mengambil bento tersebut.

"Aww! Ini sakit… tangan sekecil ini bagaimana bisa memiliki tenaga Gorila?"

"S-sasuke… kenapa kau mengataiku gorilla? A-aku bukan Gorila…"

"Ah, kau memang bukan Gorila tapi…"

"T-tapi apa?"

"Hn."

"Hn apa?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke…"

Entah kenapa saat bersamanya aku bisa bersikap seperti ini. Benar-benar diluar kebiasaanku. Tapi aku sangat menyukainya dan ini membuatku nyaman. Yah, nyaman berada di sampingnya. Aku ingin bisa seperti ini terus. Sosoknya yang biasanya dingin bisa menjadi kekanakan dan berbeda pula dari kesehariannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca hari ini cukup hangat dari sebelumnya. Dua hari berturut-turut hujan mengguyu perjalanan pulang, Sakura terus bercerita mengenai tingkah Naruto. Aku hanya menjadi pendengar setia, terkadang menanggipinya dengan senyuman dan pertanyaan singkat.

Naruto adalah kekasih Sakura yang sekarang sedang sibuk dengan klub basket. Pemuda ceria itu juga merupakan teman kecilku sejak duduk di _**Elementary School**_.

Tiba-tiba waktu berhenti seketika. Kedua kakiku sulit sekali bergerak. Kedua mataku terpaku pada sosok itu yang tidak sengaja lewat di depanku. Ia sedang berdiri di depan mesin minuman otomatis. Kaki semakin terasa lemas ketika kedua mata kami saling bertemu. Mata kelamnya menyorotku dalam. Seakan mengintimidasiku. Rona merah tipis menjalari kedua pipiku saat mataku menangkap sebuah senyum tipis –tipis sekali- di sudut bibirnya. Apa ia sedang tersenyum padaku?

Duniaku menjadi buyar dan kembali mencari saat mendengar suara khas terdengar di telingaku.

"Oi, Sakura-_chan… _Hinata-_chan_!"

"Naruto." Sahut Sakura beranjak menghampiri pemuda ceria itu yang berjalan pula menghampiri kami. Aku tak tahu ternyata Narutopun berdiri bersama pemuda dingin dan minim ekpresi itu.

"Senang bisa bertemu disini. Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto dengan cengiran semangatnya.

"Tentu saja pulang, bodoh." Tukas Sakura keras. Sakura memang gadis yang keras terlebih jika dihadapan Naruto tetapi ia memiliki sisi baik dan hangat.

"Baru pulang?" Lirih pemuda dingin itu yang terdengar seperti sedang berbisik.

"I-iya…" Sahutku dengan menundukkan kepala.

Tiba-tiba terasa hening di antaraku dan pemuda itu. Meski samar, aku bisa mendengar suara Sakura dan Naruto yang saling berdebat. Namun terdengar manis. Aku tak berani mengangkat kepalaku. Setiap melihat matanya terasa ada hawa dingin yang mengeruak dan seola-olah bisa menarikku terhempas dalam tumpukan butiran salju. Namun, disisi lain ada rasa aneh yang menyelip di benakku. Aku penasaran dengan ke-misteriusan pemuda itu dan aura dingin yang terkadang membuatku ingin membuang jauh-jauh darinya.

"Oi! Sasuke. Ayo cepat, kita sudah terlambat." Seru Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku. "Baiklah… sampai jumpa. Sakura-_chan, _Hinata-_chan._"

Aku hanya menyahut dengan anggukkan kecil dan senyum simpul. Sementara Sakura menglambaikan tangannya. Tak terasa bahwa Naruto dan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu menghilang dari pandangan kami.

.

.

.

.

.

Minggu sore aku bersama Sakura pergi bersama ke rumah Itachi yang letak beberapa blok dari rumahku. Aku merasa gugup dan tak menentu. Sudah lama juga aku tak bertemu dengan Itachi. Beberapa hari ini kami hanya berhubungan melalui media elektronik yang ada. Aku bisa mengerti dengan kesibukannya pada awal hari-hari menjadi mahasiswa.

TING TONG TING TONG

Suara bel rumah kediaman Uchiha berdentang. Aku dan Sakura berdiri dengan setia di depan pintu masuknya. Hingga tak lama pintu berwarna Dark Brown itu terbuka yang menampakkan sosok pria tinggi. Perlahan senyum manis terukir di bibirku dan tiba-tiba pudar secara perlahan bergantikan dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak. Aku mengira bahwa sosok itu adalah Itachi tapi melainkan sang adik, Uchiha Sasuke. Seperti biasa wajahnya minim ekspresi.

"Oh Sasuke-_san_, kau ada dirumah berarti Naruto juga ada disini, ya?" Ujar Sakura membuka pembicaraan. Rencana gadis berambut merah muda itu ingin mengajak Naruto juga belajar bersama tetapi pemuda yang bercirikan warna jingga tidak bisa karena sudah ada janji dengan Sasuke untuk berdiskusi masalah pertandingan basket bulan depan.

"Hn."

"A-ah… g-gomen… A-apa Ita-_kun_ ada?" Tanyaku dengan gugup.

"Hn."

Jawaban apa itu? 'Hn' ? tapi yang jelas ia langsung membuka pintu itu dengan lebar dan menggoyangkan sedikit kepala hingga seolah-olah berbicara 'masuklah, Itachi ada didalam' mungkin.

"Kami masuk ya…" Ujar Sakura yang melangkah mendahuluiku.

Perasaan yang berbeda dan terasa… nyaman ku rasakan kembali saat dengan tidak sengaja bahuku dan bahu Sasuke saling bersentuhan sehingga aku bisa mencium aroma khasnya, aroma yang sama saat pertemuan pertamaku dengannya. Disaat yang bersamaan, Sasuke berbisik…

"Nanti… aku tunggu di taman." Suara beratnya sangat terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Bukan hanya sekedar bahu yang saling bersentuhan tetapi aku merasa jari jemari kami saling bersentuhan ringan.

Eh? Kenapa? Terulang kembali terbesit rasa ingin tahuku akan sosok Sasuke dan rasa aneh lain menjalari jantungku hingga dalam dadaku terasa ada yang bergetar. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa kali aku mencoba menghilangkan ingatanku tentang ucapan pemuda itu. Aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku pada pelajaran yang sedang di ajarkan Itachi. Aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakannya, Itachi sudah bersedia mengajari kami. Lagipula sekaligus untuk mengobati rasa rinduku padanya.

"Kenapa?" Lirih Itachi membuyarkan lamunanku.

"E-eh?"

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Suara lembutnya dan tatapan mata itu sangat aku sukai. Ia selalu bisa menempatkan dirinya disegala suasana. Ia pintar, tampan, pembawaannya yang tenang sangat membuatku merasa terlindungi dan nyaman… aku tidak ingin kehilangannya.

"A-apa?" Tanyaku malu karena sudah ketahuan sedang melamun.

"Kamu terlihat tidak konsentrasi pada pelajaranmu. Ada apa?"

DEG

Aku harus bagaimana. Tatapan itu, senyuman itu dan suara yang berat seakan berbisik semakin membuatku frustasi. Jantungku rasanya terpacu semakin cepat.

"A-ah… bukan apa-apa, h-hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?"

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat. "A-aku lupa menelpon Hanabi-_chan_…"

Itachi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya membulatkan sedikit mulutnya. Itachi tahu kalau adik perempuanku itu bersekolah di _**Suna of Boarding School**_, jadi sesekali aku harus menelponnya –memastikan keadaannya-. Kebohonganku menggunakan alasan Hanabi sebagai tameng membuatku semakin bersalah.

"Emm… m-mungkin aku sekalian saja membeli beberapa camilan."Lirihku mulai beranjak.

"Biar aku antar."

"Tak perlu… aku baik-baik saja."

'_Gomen ne… Ita-kun. Aku tak bermaksud membohongimu'_ Batinku berseru.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa udara hari ini cukup dingin. Aku khawatir jika Sasuke benar-benar menungguku di taman. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga meski deru napas sudah memburu dan jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Aku memang lemah dalam berlari. Aku tak tahu, demi sosok pemuda itu aku bisa melakukan hal ini. Melakukan olah raga lari yang sangat aku benci. Mengkhawatirkannya, memikirkannya, dan… em… merindukannya. Sangat berbeda dengan sikapku pada Itachi.

Itachi

Uchiha Itachi

Aku sungguh merasa bersalah padanya tapi keegoisanku ini… ukh menyebalkan.

Dengan napas yang masih memburu aku melemparkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru taman yang terlihat mulai sepi. Kedua sudut bibirku perlahan menaik dan langkah kaki yang cepat menapaki ruang taman itu. Mataku hanya terpaku pada sosok Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bangku beton.

"Sasuke…" Panggilku saat sudah berada di hadapannya.

Wajahnya beralih menatapku. Ada tersirat rasa kelegaan di wajahnya.

"Hime…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi-_senpai_… kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura heran melihat Itachi yang terlihat gusar.

"Ah… bukan apa-apa…"

"Kamu mengkhawatirkan Hinata?"

"Hinata… sudah lama pergi tapi…"

"Kamu tenang saja. Ia pasti baik-baik saja. Percayalah…" Gadis berambut merah muda itu mencoba menenangkan _senpai_-nya itu.

Sesekali Itachi menatap jam yang melingkar setia di pergelangan tangannya dan beralih pada jam dinding. Ia mengira-ngira kalau jam di tangannya itu ataupun jam dinding salah menunjukkan waktunya. Kedua mata kelamnya beralih pada jendela besar yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja" Bisik Itachi.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Bagaimana? Apa teman-teman suka? Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk fic ini? Dihapus atau tetap bertahan dan dilanjutkan?

Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca fic ini.

Mohon torehkan saran dan kritiknya…

.

.

Salam

Aiza-chan Kim ^_^ v


	2. Chapter 2

**Snowman**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuHina slight ItaHina, NaruSaku**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt ?**

**Rating : T - Semi M**

**Warning : Seperti biasa…OOc, AU, dan hal aneh lainnya yang kurang menyenangkan.**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah manga berjudul "Fallen Snow" karya Mihona Fujii**

**Summary:**

**Sosoknya dingin, sedingin es. Namun, entah mengapa ada sesuatu darinya yang membuatku merasa ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat dan rasa… nyaman. Didepannya-lah membuatku bisa melakukan apa yang tak terduga. Aneh…**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Semoga berkenan**

**.**

**.**

Dengan napas yang masih memburu aku melemparkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru taman yang terlihat mulai sepi. Kedua sudut bibirku perlahan menaik dan langkah kaki yang cepat menapaki ruang taman itu. Mataku hanya terpaku pada sosok Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bangku beton.

"Sasuke…" Panggilku saat sudah berada di hadapannya.

Wajahnya beralih menatapku. Ada tersirat rasa kelegaan di wajahnya.

"Hime…"

Kedua sudut bibir masih bertahan dengan posisi menaik. Sesaat kuhelakan napas panjang. Aku sangat lega, pemuda itu masih berada disana.

"Sasuke… Kamu sudah lama menungguku?"

"Hn."

Tanggapan ringannya yang seketika membuatku tenang. Tiba-tiba sebuah tindakan kecil terlontar darinya. Sontak saja kepalaku tertunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalari kedua pipiku. Tindakan kecilnya yang merapikan helaian poniku yang berantakan seolah-olah bisa membuat dadaku terasa hangat.

"Ayo," Ujar pemuda itu dengan wajah datarnya seraya meraih tangan kananku. Dengan mengulum senyum, akupun langsung menundukkan kepala sambil mengikuti langkahnya.

Terkadang tindakannya sangat tiba-tiba hingga mengejutkanku. Selain itu, tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu. Ia menyukaiku atau tidak. Entahlah, yang pasti untuk saat ini aku menjalani apa adanya. Dan aku hanya berani mengambil kesimpulan bahwa sikapnya itu menunjukkan kepeduliannya sebagai teman. Yah, mungkin ia hanya menganggapku teman saja.

Kami sangat menikmati ketenangan di antara kami.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertandingan basket persahabatan antar sekolah sebentar lagi akan dilangsungkan. Latihanpun lebih di-_intensif_-kan dari sebelumnya. Sakura ikut antusias dalam persiapannya. Tentulah, ia adalah manager tim basket. Di lain pihak Sakura ingin member dukungan penuh untuk Naruto.

Seperti waktu istirahat ini. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengajakku melihat latihan mereka. Suasana lapangan dalam gedung yang terpisah dari gedung utama sekolah terasa sangat panas. Bukan karena terik matahari yang masuk melalui segala celah yang ada atau memang udara dalam gedung yang panasa tetapi melainkan semangat juang yang mereka kobarkan begitu sangat terasa. Terdengar teriakan disana-sini, bunti peluit mengikuti beberapa gerakan mereka, gema sorai sorak pemdukung ikut menggelora. Tetesan keringat membasahi tubuh mereka hingga membuat mereka terlihat sangat bercahaya dan bersinar terang. Aku berpikir, latihan saja sudah sangat terasa semangat mereka lalu bagaimana saat pertandingan mereka? Mungkin akan membuat tubuhku merinding dan ikut dalam gelombang semangat juang mereka.

Tanpa terasa sebuah senyum tergambar di bibirku saat melihat Sasuke, pemain utama itu mencetak angka dengan sempurna. Ia sangat berkilau. Mungkin akan terlihat lebih berkilau jika saja ia mau tersenyum sedikit.

DEG

Seketika bayanganku itu terefleksikan. Sebuah senyum tipis tergambar di bibirnya dan matanya menatap tajam ke arahku di tengah riuh keramaian teman-temannya yang mengucapkan kata-kata pujian ataupun lainnya. Entah apa itu memang nyata atau hanya khayalanku nyata. Namun, aku _reflex_ membalas senyumnya hingga tiba-tiba aku merasa sebuah tepukan pelan di bahuku.

"Hai, Hime…" Bisiknya tepat di telingaku. Siapa gerangan? Perlahan aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping, melihat siapa yang berbisik itu. Wajahku langsung merona ketika wajahku dan wajahnya begitu dekat. Aku bisa melihat jelas mata kelam yang menyorotku dengan lembut.

Itachi…

Ia ada disini…

Sejak kapan?

"I-ita-_kun…_ s-sejak kapan kamu…"

"Belum lama," sahutnya singkat dengan senyum tipis.

"K-kamu tidak kuliah?"

"Aku sengaja datang kesini. Aku dengar akan ada pertandingan persahabatan antar sekolah."

"…" Aku masih bingung dengan kehadirannya.

"Kamu terlihat sangat menikmatinya."

"A-apa?" Pernyataan macam apa itu? Apa ia melihatku dan…

"Latihan mereka, apa lagi? Jangan berwajah gugup seperti itu… kamu jadi terlihat seperti ketahuan mencuri."

"E-eh?"

"Hah… Sudah lama sekali rasanya, aku tidak 'merenggangkan' tubuh," lirih Itachi seraya menaikkan kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan tinggi-tinggi. Salah satu pergerakan kecil untuk pemanasan.

"E-eh?"

Apa maksudnya?

Tak lama Itachi langsung melangkah meninggalkanku ditempat. Ia menghampiri beberapa anggota tim basket yang beristirahat di pinggir lapangan bersama dengan pelatih mereka, Gai-_sensei_. Tak perlu berbasa-basi untuk menyapa, Itachi dengan mudah mengakrabkan dirinya dengan mereka. Tak perlu heran lagi. Sebelum Itachi berkelut dengan klub perkebunan, ia pernah mengambil bagian dalam tim basket bahkan masuk dalam tim inti. Namun, entah mengapa ia merasa jiwanya terpanggil untuk mengerjakan hal yang berhubungan dengan perkebunan –menurut ceritanya-.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Hinata… aku tak menyangka Itachi-_senpai_ masih hebat seperti dulu," tutur Sakura melangkah mendekatiku dengan beberapa handuk kecil ditangannya.

"S-seperti itulah dia… Ita-_kun_ selalu hebat disegala hal."

"Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya cukup kesulitan, mungkin bisa dikatakan ia mengalami kesulitan hingga membutuhkan waktu yang lama."

"Eh? Apa?"

"Menaklukkan hatimu."

Menaklukan… hatiku?

Kata itu… entah mengapa jika mengingatnya akan terbayang dua sosok yang membuatku dilanda kebingungan seperti ini. Aku bingung bagaimana menempatkan hatiku tuk berlabuh. Aku bingung siapa yang sebenarnya yang memenuhi relung hatiku. Aku bingung bagaimana tuk memilih.

"Hei… Hinata. Lihat disana," ujar Sakura seraya menunjuk ke lapangan.

"Apa?" Aku mengikuti arah pandang yang ditunjukan oleh gadis itu.

DEG

Ada perasaan yang aneh ketika melihat pemuda bersaudara itu berada di satu lapangan yang sama dengan posisi sebagai penyerang dan yang diserang. Keduanya berada dalam situasi persaingan perebutan bola berwarna jingga pekat. Gerakan mereka begitu 'panas', tak ada satupun yang mau mengalah. Gerakan pertahanan yang kuat serta pergerakan lincah mereka yang sama-sama ingin mendominasi. Terlihat bahwa permainan mereka bukan permainan tim, sikap individualis mereka jelas terlihat. Memang pada kenyataan untuk sebuah pertandingan situasi seperti itu bukan hal yang aneh.

Hanya saja, aku merasa terbawa masuk dalam persaingan itu. Lihatlah, raut wajah kedua Uchiha itu. Tampak focus dan serius. Aku bisa melihat –meski samar- mata Uchiha yang lebih muda itu sesekali melirik ke arahku, itu membuatku merasa tidak menyenangkan. Ingin rasanya pergi dari sini dan melewatkan pertandingan sengit itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku bisa bernapas kembali secara normal ketika mendengar peliut berbunyi, pertanda pertandingan itu berakhir. Tak mau membuang waktu, aku ikut menghampiri mereka bersama Sakura yang sudah mendahuluiku. Sebuah handuk kecil di tanganku ikut melangkah menghampiri seorang pemuda. Dan disinilah kebimbanganku muncul kembali. Kedua Uchiha itu berdiri dengan posisi mereka masing-masing tak jauh dari keduanya. Siapa yang harus aku hampiri.

Itachi? Sasuke?

Aku terdiam beberapa saat melihat sosok keduanya yang tampak sangat kelelahan hingga tak lama terdengar suara Sakura memanggil Sasuke. Untunglah. Aku bisa bernapas lega, siapa yang akan aku hampiri.

Dengan seulas senyum, aku menghampiri Itachi yang sedang meminum air botolan itu. Keringatnya menetes hingga membasahi sebagian kaos berwarna hijau _tosca_ yang dikenakannya.

"Kamu pasti lelah…" lirihku seraya mengulurkan handuk kecil padanya.

"Sangat. Tapi aku menikmatinya," sahut Itachi seraya meraih handuk kecil itu dengan senyum tipisnya.

Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sesuatu di lengan kirinya.

"Kamu… terluka."

"Oh… hanya luka kecil." Itachi melihat lengannya.

"T-tapi harus segera di obati."

"Tidak perlu. Nanti sembuh dengan sendirinya."

"Ita-_kun…_"

Aku langsung menarik Itachi ke halaman samping gedung olah raga tanpa mempedulikan sikapnya yang ingin membantah. Dan aku bisa melihat raut wajah Sasuke melalui sudut mataku saat aku membawa Itachi keluar dari gedung olah raga.

.

.

.

.

.

"K-kenapa kamu tersenyum?" tanyaku seraya membersihkan luka di lengan Itachi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya senang."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku senang kamu masih peduli padaku."

"…"

"Beberapa hari ini aku akui aku sangat sibuk hingga jarang menikmati waktu bersama. Gomen ne, Hinata," lirih Itachi merasa bersalah seraya memiringkan sedikit kepalannya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"T-tidak masalah… aku mengerti," sahutku singkat.

Hening

Tak ada lagi pembicaraan singkat. Aku hanya focus pada lukanya dan entah mengapa aku merasa tatapan pemuda dihadapanku ini begitu tajam sehingga membuat jari jemariku sangat kaku. Perlahan aku menggigit bibir bawah. Pandangannya membuatku terintimidasi.

"A-ano… Ita-_kun._"

"Hn."

"A-aku sudah selesai," jawabku lirih dengan kepala tertunduk. Aku tak ada keberanian menatap sepasang mata kelam yang seolah-olah bisa tertelan apapun yang ada dihadapannya. Yah, mungkin aku memang sudah tertelan pada mata itu.

"…" Ia tak menjawab. Aku bisa merasakan kemana pandangannya terarah. Tak lama aku merasakan ada pergerakan kecil darinya. Sebuah tangan kekar meraih dagu kecilku, mengarahkan pandangaku pada mata kelamnya itu.

Apa yang terjadi? Dadaku berdetak tak karuan. Ingin sekali mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Mata tajamnya menyorotku dengan dalam.

Seketika terjadi sebuah gerakan yang sangat tiba-tiba. Begitu cepat. Bahkan aku sangat sulit untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Mataku mengerjap berkali-kali, yang bisa ku rasakan ada sebuah benda lembab yang menyentuh bibirku. Kedua mataku yang masih membulat menatap bingung pada Itachi yang tersenyum tipis dan mungkin tampak seperti seringai dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih setia di daguku perlahan berpindah pada pipiku.

"Hei… Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kamu ingin aku cium lagi?" ucap Itachi yang terdengar sedang menggoda hingga sontak saja kedua pipi langsung menguarkan warna merah.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini terasa lebih indah dari biasanya. Langit yang gelap gulita tanpa corak indah dari sang bintang tampak mempesona. Warna hitam nan polos. Suara serangga malam masih bisa ku dengar di tengah hiruk pikuk keramaian kota besar. Nyanyian yang mengalun indah saling bersahutan. Sangat indah, membuatku mengalihkan perhatianku dari tumpukan buku yang membuat penat. Sambil bertopang dagu, aku metap langit malam melalui jendela yang ada tepat di sampingku. Hingga tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang mengusik waktuku. Ponsel berwarna putih bergetar tak henti.

Drrt… Drrt…

Mataku merenyit begitu melihat siapa yang mengirimiku pesan malam-malam seperti ini. Dan entah kenapa hal itu membuat jantungku bersorak senang mendapati nama yang tertera di layar ponsel.

From : Itachi-_kun_

Subject : Malam

Pesan :

Malam ini sangat indah. Namun, ada yang lebih indah darinya…

Apa ini? Apa maksudnya?

Reply

To : Itachi-_kun_

Subject : Malam

Pesan :

Apa yang lebih indah dari malam ini?

Send

Senyum kecil terpantri di bibir tatkala pesan singkat terkirim pada Itachi. Tak lama kembali terdengar getar ponsel. Pesan balasan Itachi.

From : Itachi-_kun_

Subject : Indah

Pesan :

Yang membaca pesan inilah yang lebih indah dari malam ini.

Bagiku tak ada yang lebih indah dari pada gadis manis berambut indigo dan mata indahnya yang selalu memancarkan ketenangan…

E-eh? Ini… perlahan namun pasti dan tak bisa dipungkiri lagi ataupun tak bisa dihindari lagi, rona merah menjalari kedua pipiku.

"Ita-_kun…_" bisikku seraya menjatuhkan kepalaku pada meja seraya terus memandangi pesan singkat yang terlampir pada layar ponsel.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah bagianku piket membersihkan segala rumput liar yang tumbuh di sekitar tanaman yang sudah kami tanam. Aku tidak sendirian melakukannya, ada Ino dan Sakura yang membantuku.

Cuaca hari ini terasa hangat dari kemarin. Mentari bersinar ceria memberikan semangat juang pada setiap makhluk hidup. Hari ini sungguh sangat cerah. Sebuah senyum simpul terukir di bibirku kala menegakkan kepala seraya menatap langit biru nan indah. Tak lama kemudian, aku tolehkan pandanganku pada sekelompok kelinci berbulu putih halus di kandang yang tak jau dari tempatku berada. Kelinci itu…

Kelinci putih yang membuat aku bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke…

Uchiha Sasuke…

Uchiha Itachi…

Uchiha bersaudara… mereka kakak beradik… dan aku berada di antara mereka…

Entah mengapa beberapa hari ini terbesit rasa aneh yang menyesakkan dalam dadaku, membuatku sulit bernapas. Rasa itu terus saja menjalari dadaku, terkadang berubah menjadi rasa sakit yang begitu menusuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba terasa sebuah tepukan ringan di bahu kananku hingga membuatku terlonjak jatuh terduduk. Sebuah tepukan ringan yang membuatku sangat terkejut. Kedua mataku mengarah pada orang yang memberikan tepukan ringan tersebut. Pertama yang kulihat sepasang mata kelam yang selalu aku rindukan hingga perlahan menampilkan paras wajah yang selama ini membuatku semakin merasakan hal aneh dalam dadaku. Uchiha Sasuke. Berdiri disana dengan sebelah tangan yang menumpukan sebagian berat badannya pada lutut dan sebelah tangan lainnya masih berada di bahuku.

"Kamu kenapa?" Suara khasnnya yang terdengar berat namun begitu menenangkan.

"E-eh?" Aku hanya bisa mengerjap pelan dengan kebingungan.

"Sejak tadi aku memanggilmu."

"A… a-ah. G-gomen…" Dengan kaku, aku menganggukkan kepala seraya menundukkan kepalaku.

_Snowman_ ada disini? Untuk apa?

"S-sedang apa kamu disini?"

Pria tampan itu dengan wajah datar hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mata kelamnya semakin menyorotku seakan-akan ada sinar laser yang bisa dengan mudah membuat lubang pada benda apapun yang dilihatnya.

"Aku mencarimu."

Eh? Apa katanya? Mencariku?

"A-ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku merindukanmu," lirih Sasuke dengan mudahnya mengucapkan kalimat tersebut hingga sontak membuatku membulatkan kedua mola mataku dan kedua pipiku menguarkan rona merah.

"A-apa?"

"Kelincinya sudah tumbuh besar."

Terlihat pemuda itu sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan dan wajahnya pun menoleh pada kandangan kelinci. Meski aku agak ragu tapi sepintas aku melihat rona merah tipis diwajahnya.

Tak lama berselang, aku terkikik geli dengan apa yang baru saja aku lihat. Pemuda dingin dengan wajah datar itu sedang tersipu malu. Semoga saja seperti itu karena ia terlihat begitu…

"Ada yang lucu?" tanya Sasuke dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak ada," sahutku masih mencoba menahan tawa tapi rasanya sangat sulit untuk menahannya hingga akhirnya...

"Hahaha…"

"Kalau tidak ada, kenapa kamu tertawa?" Ia terlihat tak terima.

"Aku hanya merasa kamu sangat lucu."

"Lucu?" Ia mendengus kecil. "Tapi… teruslah seperti itu. Aku suka."

"Eh? Maksudmu, kamu menyuruhku terus tertawa? Aku tidak mau, nanti orang mengira aku gila," gerutuku tak terima seraya mengerucutkan bibirku. Entah mengapa, aku bisa mengatakan hal itu, tidak seperti biasanya. Sasuke memang berbeda. Kadang aku bisa melakukan hal yang aneh saat bersamanya.

"Bukan seperti itu. Kalau kamu bisa tertawa seperti tadi, kamu terlihat…" pemuda itu mengambil jeda "…cantik."

"E-eh?"

Aku yakin rona merah pasti menjalar tuk mewarnai kedua pipiku. Ya ampun…

.

.

.

.

.

Sesaat keheningan menyelimuti. Hanya suara kelinci kecil yang bermain bersama dengan temannya yang lain. Semilir angin berhembus, mengajak siapapun dan apapun yang dilewatinya, mengajaknya tuk menari bersama. Begitupun hal yang terlintas di mataku. Rambut hitam itu melambai bersama angin. Tubuh tegapnya berdiri menjulang dengan kedua tangan berada dalam saku celana. Dia terlihat…

Keren…

"Hei…"

"Apa?"

"Apa kamu masih berhubungan dengan Itachi?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba seraya menatap tajam ke arahku. Entah mengapa, aku merasa tidak suka dengan pertanyaan dan terlebih dengan nada bicaranya itu.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin kamu putus dengannya dan pacaran denganku." Kedua matanya semakin menatap tajam.

Duniaku terasa membeku. Salah satu organ vital yang memiliki fungsi memompa darahku berdetak dengan kencang.

"A-apa katamu?"

"Kita pacaran saja."

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

A/N : Akhirnya Chapter 2 bisa update. Padahal rencana awal pengennya update bareng sama fic 'You and I' tapi ya sudahlah apa boleh buat…

Terima kasih banyak udah bersedia membaca dan memberikan kritik dan sarannya.

_Well, _jika bersedia, mohon tuangkan lagi segala kritik dan sarannya ya…


	3. Chapter 3

**Snowman**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuHina slight ItaHina, NaruSaku**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Family, Humor ?**

**Rating : T - Semi M**

**Warning : Seperti biasa…OOc, AU, dan hal aneh lainnya yang kurang menyenangkan.**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah manga berjudul "Fallen Snow" karya Mihona Fujii**

**Summary:**

**Aku tak bisa terus menghindar darinya tapi aku takut jika itu akan membuatku semakin ingin berada di dekatnya yang akan menyakiti hati yang lain. Aku bingung dan takut. Seharusnya aku bisa bersikap tegas dengan perasaan ini.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Semoga berkenan**

**.**

**.**

"Hei…"

"Apa?"

"Apa kamu masih berhubungan dengan Itachi?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba seraya menatap tajam ke arahku. Entah mengapa, aku merasa tidak suka dengan pertanyaan dan terlebih dengan nada bicaranya itu.

"Tentu saja."

"Putuskan dia."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin kamu putus dengannya dan pacaran denganku." Kedua matanya semakin menatap tajam.

Duniaku terasa membeku. Salah satu organ vital yang memiliki fungsi memompa darahku berdetak dengan kencang.

"A-apa katamu?"

"Kita pacaran."

.

.

.

.

.

"S-sasuke-_kun_… kamu jangan bercanda. Ini tidak lucu," lirihku mencoba tidak menganggap serius ucapan pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda dengan ucapanku," jawab Sasuke meninggikan sedikit suaranya dan semakin menatapku dengan tajam.

Kenapa harus seperti ini?

"S-sudahlah… hentikan omong kosong ini. Dan aku akan menganggap kalau kamu hanya bergurau saja, oke?" kataku seraya melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan pemuda itu. Sungguh aku tak sanggup menatap lama sorot tajam dari kedua mata kelamnya.

Aku akui selama ini aku merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekatnya dan terkadang membuatku lupa diri. Ia membuatku merasakan hal yang baru. Selain itu, membuatku merasa menjadi diriku sendiri, dan merasakan hal yang aneh dan berbeda ketika aku bersama dengan Itachi.

"Aku tidak bicara omong kosong," bisik Sasuke sambil menatap kepergianku yang tak bisa ku dengar ataupun tak kulihat.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak itu aku berusaha menghabiskan waktu dengan Itachi, mungkin lebih tepatnya berusaha menghindar dari adiknya. Aku takut jika bertemu dengannya akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Namun, disisi lain beberapa hari tidak mendengar kabarnya membuatku merasa tak nyaman, gelisah dan sedikit kekosongan dihatiku.

Aku akui dengan terus menghindar darinya bukan jalan yang terbaik, seharusnya aku bisa tegas dengan perasaanku ini. Tetapi aku sangat sulit untuk mengungkapkannya yang nantinya kan melukai Sasuke dan terlebih Itachi. Sungguh bodoh. Aku sungguh merasa menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh. Aku membenci diriku yang seperti ini, tenggelam dengan situasi yang membuatku gundah gulana hingga menyakiti hati orang lain.

Jumat malam, sesuai yang dijanjikan, Itachi mengajakku makan malam bersama dengan keluarganya di salah satu restoran terkenal. Sejujurnya makan di restoran terkenal seperti itu bukan tipeku, aku lebih suka makan di kedai sederhana. Atau mungkin bisa dibilang agar lebih merakyatlah.

Satu jam sebelum jam makan malam yang dijanjikan, pemuda tampan dengan rambut panjang kelamnya sudah berdiri di depan rumahku sambil bersandar pada mobil mewah berwarna silver miliknya. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir tipisnya ketika melihatku melangkah keluar dari rumah dan berjalan menghampirinya. Kedua matanya tak lepas dari pandanganku, mata itu menatap tajam ke arahku. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, apakah ada yang salah denganku. Sudahlah…

Tinggal selangkah lagi aku tepat berada di dekatnya, Itachi beranjak menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menghampiriku seraya meraih tangan kananku, seulas senyum tipisnya masih setia tergambar di tempatnya. Langkah pelannya membawaku menuju pintu mobil yang berada di sebelah tempat pengemudi. Pemuda itu dengan manisnya membuka pintu tersebut, gerakan 'lues'nya mempersilahkanku masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. Sebuah senyum simpul kutorehkan, membalas semua yang dilakukannya padaku.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada perbincangan yang berarti selama perjalanan. Saling terdiam dan focus dengan apa yang ada di arah pandangan, itulah yang menyelimutiku dan Itachi. Jujur saja, aku tak bisa duduk dengan tenang jika jantung berdegup dengan kencang mengingat bahwa aku akan bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya –yang memang sudah kukenal- dan terutama orang yang selama ini kuhindari, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tenanglah."

Itachi mencoba menenangkanku seraya mengenggam tanganku yang saling bertautan di atas pangkuanku. Aku menolehkan kepala, melihat pemuda tersebut yang berbicara tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"A-akan aku coba… _Arigatou_," sahutku pelan dan kembali menatap ke arah luar, melihat pemandangan jalanan melalui jendela yang ada di sampingku.

Setelah itu tak ada pembicaraan yang lain lagi hingga kami sampai pada tempat tujuan.

Kembali pemuda itu bersikap manis dengan membukakan pintu mobil sebelum aku keluar. Tangan kanannya mengulur, memintaku menyambutnya. Senyum tipis mengawaliku untuk menyambut tangan kekar yang hangat tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah sambutan hangat dengan senyum tipis dari tuan dan nyonya Uchiha menyambut kedatangan kami. Aku melangkah mengampiri mereka dengan tangan yang bertaut di lengan Itachi. Sebuah rasa hangat menyeruak memasuki hatiku ketika nyonya Uchiha menghampiriku dan memberi pelukan hangatnya.

"Halo, apa kabar, Hinata-_chan_?" sapa Uchiha Mikoto, ibu Itachi dan err… Sasuke seraya menguraikan pelukannya.

"A-aku baik, _Baa-san_," sahutku dengan gugup.

DEG

DEG

Tiba-tiba saja jantungku kembali berdetak dengan kencang bahkan semakin kencang ketika kedua bola mataku berpapasan dengan bola mata kelam lainnya. Bola mata yang bisa membuatku semakin tenggelam pada perasaan anehku ini.

Pandanganku bertemu pandang dengan bola mata milik Sasuke. Wajah datarnya menatapku dengan tajam sambil kedua tangannya melipat di depan dada. Ingin sekali mengalihkan pandanganku tapi tubuh ini terasa sangat kaku, mataku terpaku pada sosok dinginnya.

"Apa menunggu lama?" tanya Itachi. Syukurlah, dengan ucapannya bisa mencairkan tubuhku yang kaku ini. Namun, aku masih tak nyaman dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin dari Sasuke.

"Tidak," ucap singkat Fugaku selaku kepala keluarga Uchiha mencoba menenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam ini memang tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan seperti apa yang ada dalam pikiranku. Sepasang Uchiha paruh baya itu menyambutku dengan hangat, menerima keberadaanku dengan tangan terbuka. Hingga membuatku merasa nyaman dan senang bisa mengenal mereka. Akan tetapi, aku masih belum bisa lepas dari tatapan Uchiha bungsu itu.

Meski tak menunjukkan pergerakan atau bahasa tubuh yang aneh tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa ia sedang memperhatiakanku melalui tatapan sendu dibalik wajah datarnya. Itu membuatku merasa semakin bersalah dan sedih. Sedih yang melihat Uchiha Sasuke itu yang tampak tidak bersemangat. Sedih melihatnya yang seakan-akan terabaikan dari keluarga hangat ini disaat mereka sering menanggapi setiap pembicaraan dari sang kakak. Mungkin tidak tepat jika mengambarkan situasi yang dialaminya ini dengan kata 'terabaikan', mengingat sikap pemuda itu yang pendiam dan condong tertutup.

Merasa bersalah karena terus menghindar darinya dan harus membuatnya masuk dan tenggelam dalam rasa yang seharusnya kami hindari. Cinta. Sungguh rumit.

"_Ne, _Hinata-_chan_. Bukankah kamu dan Sasuke satu sekolah, kan?" tanya Mikoto-_baasan_ dengan senyum ramah yang selalu terulis di bibir tipisnya.

"I-iya," jawabku dengan gugup.

"Bukan hanya itu tapi mereka satu tingkat, _Kaa-san._ Bukankah begitu, _Otoutou?" _ujar Itachi ikut menimpali.

"Hn."

"Aaa_, Soo desu ne…_ kira-kira apa ada gadis yang dekat dengannya?" tanya Mikoto yang tampak antusias menunggu jawabanku.

Sungguh itu pertanyaan yang sulit. Apa yang harus aku katakan?

Aku mencoba memutar otak, mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"E-entahlah, aku tidak begitu yakin," jawabku ragu.

"Begitu ya... Lalu, apa kamu dan Sasuke berteman dengan baik?"

"M-mungkin… bisa dibilang begitu," sahutku seadanya, 'mungkin bahkan sangat baik," lanjutku dalam hati.

Kulihat dari sudut mataku bahwa Uchiha bungsu itu menatapku dengan tajam. Lain halnya dengan sang kakak yang tampak biasa saja, tapi agak sedikit berbeda. Apa hanya perasaanku saja atau memang demikian?

Ini benar-benar membuatku bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu, Itachi berjanji akan menjemputku. Namun, sudah hampir setengah jam, sosoknya tak kunjung tampak. Biasanya ia tak pernah terlambat seselama ini, meski terlambatpun ia akan memberi kabar. Aku mulai resah menunggu.

Kulirik benda mungil berwarna silver yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan sebelah kiri. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.00 PM.

Aku tidak hanya sekedar menunggu kedatangannya saja, beberapa kali aku mencoba menghubunginya. Seperti saat ini.

TUUUT TUUUTT

Kembali aku harus menerimanya, ketika mendengar sapaan pahit yang terdengar di ponsel. Ponsel pemuda itu tidak aktif. Perlahan terbesit rasa gelisah dan putus asa merambat.

"Kamu menunggu Itachi?" Sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari sebuah suara khas yang familiar menghentakku yang sibuk dengan pikiranku hingga membuat sang jantung terlonjak dan sesaat berdetak dengan cepat.

"S-sasuke-_kun,_ kau mengagetkanku," gerutuku seraya mengatus detak jantung sambil memejamkan mata.  
"Kamu sedang apa di sini?" tanyaku menampilkan kembali sepasang mata mutiaraku.

"Aku baru selesai latihan," jawab Sasuke singkat yang menatapku tajam.

"Aaa… mau pulang?" Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Basa basi yang sudah basi, gumamku dalam hati, merutuki kebodohanku.

"Hn." Kosakata yang tak pernah lepas darinya melincur dari pemilik rambut _raven_ tersebut. Kedua tangannya melesat masuk ke dalam saku celana _Training_ berwarna hitam pekat seraya berjalan dan berdiri di sampingku.

Hening

Untuk sesaat hening menyelimuti kami. Hanya terdengar deru suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

"_Gomen ne_," bisikku tanpa melihatnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Menghindarimu," lirihku singkat seraya mengigit bibir bawahku dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Hanya itu?"

"E-eh?" Kali ini aku tak bisa menundukkan kepalaku. Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. Apa masih ada yang kurang?

"Jadi, kamu minta maaf hanya karena menghindariku, begitu?"

"Maksudmu?"

Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

Pemuda itu terlihat menghela napas beratnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya, menatapku dengan malas.

"Lupakan," ucapnya mulai melangkah pergi.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggilku pelan hingga membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa?"

"Kamu… marah?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Apa aku sudah berbuat kesalahan padamu?"

"Ck. Kamu sungguh tidak tahu?" tanya Sasuke balik.

Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya takut seraya menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Tidak usah menunggu Itachi. Jadi, cepatlah pulang," tukas Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangiku dan mulai berjalan kembali.

"Sasuke-_kun…_"

Sasuke kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa maumu?"

"…"

"Aku lelah dan butuh istirahat."

"Kamu marah, kan? Aku tahu kalau kamu marah karena sikapku yang bodoh ini, kan?" Aku masih berusaha mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Cih."

"Jadi, bisakah kamu memaafkan aku?" lirihku seraya meraih lengannya agar ia mau membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu, hah?" desis Sasuke sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan ia tampak geram.

"_Gomen ne. _Aku tahu, aku bersalah padamu. Jadi, aku mohon jangan marah lagi. Kalau kamu seperti ini, kamu sangat menyeramkan, Sasuke-_kun,_" gumamku seraya menundukkan sedikit kepalaku .

"Cih. Apa-apaan kamu ini," gumam Sasuke seraya membalikkan tubuhnya sambil menepuk puncak kepalaku dengan pelan.

"…" Sontak saja membuatku menegakkan kembali kepalaku seraya tersenyum manis dan sebuah perona merah alami menjalar di kedua pipiku.

Mungkin ini terdengar jahat atau tidak berperasaan tapi aku tahu Sasuke akan bersikap seperti ini. Ia tak mungkin mengacuhkanku berlama-lama.

Tak lama pemuda itu langsung meraih tanganku tanpa izin sebelumnya dan mengenggamnya dengan erat. Dan membawaku berjalan bersamanya, meninggalkan halte yang cukup sepi itu.

Mungkin lebih baik aku mengikutinya. Bukan karena aku tidak mau menunggu kedatangan Itachi. Tapi apa boleh buat, hari sudah semakin sore dan aku sudah berusaha menghubunginya tapi tak kunjung tersambung. Dan pemuda berambut panjang tersebut tidak menghubungiku perihal alasan keterlamabatannya.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi sepeninggalku dari tempat itu. Apakah Itachi memang benar-benar tidak datang dan melupakan janjinya? Atau ternyata ia datang berselang beberapa saat kemudian?

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu tidak marah lagi, kan?"

"Cih, menyebalkan."

"Siapa yang menyebalkan?"

"Hn."

"J-jadi, kamu menganggapku menyebalkan? Begitu?" gerutuku seraya mengerucutkan bibir sambil menundukkan kepala, "M-maaf."

Sejenak pemuda itu menghela napas seraya menghentikan langkahnya hingga membuatku ikut berhenti berjalan.

"Sudah, lupakan. Kamu tidak menyebalkan," lirih Sasuke pelan dengan wajah datarnya.

Tidak bisa dipercaya. Ucapannya dengan wajah datar itu membuat jantungku berdetak tidak beraturan dan terbesit rasa hangat menjalari hatiku. Tak lama, seulas senyum manis terukir di bibirku.

Seketika aku melihat perubahan diwajahnya, wajahnya terlihat kaku. Meski samar, aku bisa melihat rona merah yang tipis di wajahnya. Hingga seketika ia melangkah meninggalkanku dengan penuh tanya atas sikapnya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Sasuke-_kun, _kamu kenapa?" tanyaku heran sambil berusaha mengejar langkah kakinya yang lebar. Namun, pemuda itu tidak menjawab, malah makin menambah laju kaki panjangnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Seperti yang kuduga. Dan kenapa harus seperti ini?"

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam melesat pergi meninggalkan tempatnya dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang masih dalam batas kecepatan normal, terbukti dengan deru suara mesin mobil yang terdengar lebih keras dari biasanya.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

A/N :

Fiuuh… akhirnya chap 3 selesai juga meski aku merasa chap ini agak pendek dari chap sebelumnya. Jujur saja, karena rencana mau langsung tamat di chap ini tapi aku merasa chap-nya nanti akan sangat panjang. Jadi, aku potong sampai di sini.

Gomen, kalau chap ini mengecewakan teman-teman.

Pengumungan kelulusan tingkat SMP akhirnya sudah keluar. Semoga teman-teman yang berada di tingkatan tersebut LULUS semua. Seharusnya bukan semoga tapi memang lulus, kan? bagi yang ditingkat SMA/SMK pun demikian, selamat atas kelulusannya sehingga bisa melanjutkan kejenjang berikutnya. Semoga ini bisa menghibur kalian.

Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca fic ini.

Mohon sekiranya menorehkan kritik dan sarannya…

Salam

Suzu Aizawa ^_^ v


	4. Chapter 4

**Snowman**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuHina slight ItaHina, Akatsuki**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt, Humor ?**

**Rating : T - Semi M**

**Warning : Seperti biasa…OOc, AU, dan hal aneh lainnya yang kurang menyenangkan.**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah manga berjudul "Fallen Snow" karya Mihona Fujii**

Ada sedikit bagian yang aku ambil dari chap sebelumnya.

**Summary:**

**Aku tak bisa terus menghindar darinya tapi aku takut jika itu akan membuatku semakin ingin berada di dekatnya yang akan menyakiti hati yang lain. Aku bingung dan takut. Seharusnya aku bisa bersikap tegas dengan perasaan ini.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Semoga berkenan**

**.**

**.**

Terdengar dentuman suara musik yang cukup keras menyelimuti sebuah ruangan yang cukup keras. Tampaknya setiap orang yang ada di sana harus menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut silver yang tertata sangat rapi sedang asyik menggoyangkan anggota tubuhnya menyesuaikan alunan musik. Sebelah tangannya memegang _mic_ dan sebelah tangannya yang lain terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

"Ya ampun…" gerutu salah seorang pria berambut gelap yang duduk di deretan sofa berwarna merah yang berhadapan dengan pria berambut silver tersebut, "HEI HIDAN, BISAKAH KAU TUTUP MULUT KALENGMU ITU?" lanjutnya yang merasa terganggu dengan 'celotehan tidak jelas' dari temannya yang berambut silver itu.

"APA KATAMU? BERANINYA KAU BERKATA BEGITU PADAKU, HAH!" Hidan tidak terima dengan selotehan salah seorang temannya. Ia begitu geram mendengar hal tersebut.

Disaat dua orang yang dikenal selalu berselisih paham disibukkan dengan perselisihan yang sangat sepele, terlihat salah seorang dari mereka termenung seraya menatap layar ponselnya yang terus menerus menampilkan sebuah nama yang selalu sama beberapa menit belakangan ini.

Terdengar helaan napas berat dari pria tersebut. Kepala yang bersandar pada kepala sofa menengadah menatap langit-langit yang bermandikan cahaya lampu warna warni, sebelah tangannya yang memegang ponsel berwarna hitam tersebut tergeletak di sampingnya. Perlahan ia mencoba memejamkan mata dan mengacuhkan panggilan tersebut.

"Kamu kenapa? Dari tadi ponselmu bergetar terus. Kalau tidak mau jawab, matikan saja. Kasihan kalau dibiarkan begitu terus," lirih seorang gadis berambut _soft purple_ yang sedang memainkan gelas berisikan minuman _alcohol_ tanpa melihat subjek yang diajak bicara.

"…"

"Pasti dari seorang gadis…" gadis tersebut memberi jeda, "benarkan, dugaanku? Atau pacarmu? Kenapa?"

"…"

"Aku beri tahu ya, kalau seperti ini dan tidak menjawab teleponnya nanti bisa-bisa ia berpaling pada pria lain," celetuk gadis itu yang seketika membuat raut wajah pria yang diajak bicaranya berubah drastic, seperti ada yagn dikhawatirkannya.

"Sudah, Konan. Jangan menggodanya terus," relai seorang pria berambut jingga seraya merangkul gadis yang dipanggiknya dengan Konan sambil menegak gelas minuman yang ada ditangan gadis tersebut.

"Sekalipun gadis itu meninggalkanmu, biarkan saja. Masih banyak gadis cantik di luar sana yang dengan mudah jatuh kepelukanmu," tukas Hidan yang sejak tadi disibukkan dengan perdebatannya dengan pria berambut gelap dengan ukiran unik diwajahnya.

"Kau itu memang lelaki brengsek yang senang bergonta-ganti wanita," kata pria berambut gelap tersebut, "hanya wanita bodoh dan murahan yang mau dengan pria sepertimu," tambahnya dengan santai.

"APA KATAMU? BRENGSEK KAU!" seru Hidan kembali naik pitam, "Apa kau tidak melihat dirimu, Kakuzu? Aku ragu apa kau benar-benar pria normal," lanjut Hidan tak mau kalah.

"…" Pria bernama Kakuzu itu hanya diam seraya menatap tajam pria berambut perak itu. Semua orang sudah tahu kalau kedua pria itu tak pernah akur tapi anehnya mereka bisa bersama-sama dalam kelompok yang menamai diri mereka adalah Akatsuki.

"Bisakah kalian diam?" desis Pein selaku ketua Akatsuki yang mulai gerah dengan tingkah Hidan dan Kakuzu itu seraya menancapkan tatapan mematikannya pada mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi masih diam disaat sekitarnya penuh dengan keributan dan ditambah dnegan dentuman suara music yang menggema. Pria tampan itu menatp layar ponsel yang masih menampilkan nama penelpon hingga getar ponselnya berhenti dan menampilkan tampilan lain, sebuah figur seorang gadis manis, Hinata. Jari jemari mulai bergerak di atas layar ponsel. Perlahan matanya menelusuri kalimat-kalimat sebuah pesan singkat yang tertera disana.

Pria itu menghela napas panjang ketika ia telah mendapati pesan singkat yang sebagian besar isinya menanyakan keberadaannya.

Hatinya mulai risau, perasaan tak nyaman mengeruak masuk ke dalam sana. Sebuah kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain mengenai keadaan sang gadis melayang-layang dipikirannya. Bagaimana jika ada orang jahat yang akan mencelakai Hinata? Bagaimana jika ada kecelakaan yang menimpa gadis itu? Bagaimana jika hujan turun dan mengingat sang gadis yang tak tahan dengan udara dingin hingga membuat Hinata jatuh sakit? Gadis sangat rentan dengan air hujan dan udara dingin.

Sebuah kemungkinan asing lain masuk dipikirannya. Kalimat Konan sebelumnya terngiang ditelinganya. Bagaimana jika kemungkinan itu benar? Sungguh, Itachi tak ingin membayangkan hal tersebut, akan sangat menyakitkan jika hal tersebut benar adanya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Hinata.

"Hei, daripada kamu tidak menikmati acara kita lebih baik kamu pergi sana, selesaikan urusanmu itu," kata Pein berbicara bijak, "jangan sampai ia terlanjur diambil orang," tambahnya dengan dagu berada di bahu Konan dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang gadis itu.

Seketika tanpa aba-aba pria berambut panjang itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan sambil setengah berlari kecil meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Sementara Pein hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah temannya itu seraya mengecup leher jenjang Konan.

"Dasar anak itu," gumam Pein seraya menegak minuman yang baru saja dituangkan oleh Konan.

"Hei, apa kalian lihat kunci mobilku?" tanya Kakuzu yang sedang kalap mencari kunci mobil kesayangannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya balik Konan.

"Aku harus segera melakukan penagihan, tapi kunci mobilku tidak ada," jawab Kakuzu.

"Apa mungkin dibawa Itachi?" lirih Konon dengan tenang.

"APA? MOBIL SEPULUH JUTA DOLARKU," desis Kakuzu histeris hingga menguarkan aura gelap yang ―bisa menyelimuti seluruh ruang bahkan seleruh gedung karaoke tersebut. Pasalnya, tak ada satupun yang boleh menggunakan mobil tersebut. Meskipun itu orang terdekatnya sekalipun. Dan mengingat kenyataan bahwa Itachi terkadang mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan di atas standar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CKIITTT

Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti didekat sebuah gedung sekolah dengan cepat yang sebelumnya telah melaju dengan kencang hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga. Pengendara mobil dengan cekatan melepas sabuk pengaman dan langsung membuka pintu. Namun, tindakannya terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya cukup terhenyak. Pria itu kembali pada posisinya semula, duduk diam disana dan terus memperhatikan sosok yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu tidak marah lagi, kan?"

"Cih, menyebalkan."

"Siapa yang menyebalkan?"

"Hn."

"J-jadi, kamu menganggapku menyebalkan? Begitu?" gerutuku seraya mengerucutkan bibir sambil menundukkan kepala, "M-maaf."

Sejenak pemuda itu menghela napas seraya menghentikan langkahnya hingga membuatku ikut berhenti berjalan.

"Sudah, lupakan. Kamu tidak menyebalkan," lirih Sasuke pelan dengan wajah datarnya.

Tidak bisa dipercaya. Ucapannya dengan wajah datar itu membuat jantungku berdetak tidak beraturan dan terbesit rasa hangat menjalari hatiku. Tak lama, seulas senyum manis terukir di bibirku.

Seketika aku melihat perubahan diwajahnya, wajahnya terlihat kaku. Meski samar, aku bisa melihat rona merah yang tipis di wajahnya. Hingga seketika ia melangkah meninggalkanku dengan penuh tanya atas sikapnya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Sasuke-_kun, _kamu kenapa?" tanyaku heran sambil berusaha mengejar langkah kakinya yang lebar. Namun, pemuda itu tidak menjawab, malah makin menambah laju kaki panjangnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seperti yang sudah diduga. Dan kenapa harus seperti ini?"

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam melesat pergi meninggalkan tempatnya dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang masih dalam batas kecepatan normal, terbukti dengan deru suara mesin mobil yang terdengar lebih keras dari biasanya.

Ia tak tahu lagi siapa yang harus dipersalahkan dengan kejadian dihadapannya itu. Itachi marah, kesal, merasa dikhianati oleh orang yang sangat disayanginya. Ia tak pernah mengira sebelumnnya. Kenyataan pahit ini bisa-bisa membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini yang bisa dilakukannya hanya berpikir jernih. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan dan bukan hal yang mencurigakan hubungan yang ada diantara mereka, pikir Itachi seraya menurunkan kecepatan laju mobilnya. Akan menjadi tambah rumit jika ia berpikir yang macam-macam, salahnya yang tidak langsung menepati janjinya dan mengacuhkan panggilan dari Hinata. Alasannya mengacuhkan segala panggilan dan pesan singkat dari gadis itu hanya ingin tahu apa benar spekulasinya selama ini mengenai hubungan aneh diantara Hinata dan Sasuke, tapi mungkin hal tersebut sangat tidak mendasar. Tidak ada bukti yang jelas mengenai kebenaran hal itu. Lalu, apa yang dilihatnya tadi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada hal yang tak kumengerti. Entah apa itu, tapi yang pasti aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan pemuda berambut panjang itu. Memang pembawaannya yang tenang dan condong pendiam adalah sikap kesehariannya atau mungkin itulah yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Hingga terbesit sebuah dugaan.

Seperti hari ini pun Itachi tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Ia datang menjemputku tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu ―seperti yang selalu dilakukannya. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, beberapa waktu sebelum belajar mengajar usai, pemuda berambut panjang tersebut sudah ada di taman belakang sekolah. Di sebuah bangku kayu yang dibuat berdempetan dengan sebuah meja, Itachi duduk disana dengan kepala tertunduk. Kedua tangannya yang saling mengepal diletakkannya di atas meja.

Sepasang kaki ini berusaha berjalan secepat mungkin. Aku begitu terkejut ketika mendengar dari salah seorang temanku bahwa Itachi sudah menungguku di taman belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi-_kun_," seruku berjalan menghampirinya. Tak tanggapan yang berarti dari Itachi ―yang biasanya mengulas sebuah senyum tipis ketika kami bertemu―

Aku merasa aneh dengan hal tersebut. Namun, sebisa mungkin mengenyahkan sebuah dugaan yang ―entah dari mana datangnya―

"Ita-_kun…_"

"Hinata."

"T-tak biasanya kamu datang… a-ada apa?" Aku merasa gugup dengan caranya memandangku. Sulit sekali diartikan.

"Apa salah kalau aku datang?"

"B-bukan begitu… hanya saja…"

"Tidak apa-apa." Itachi beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mengampiriku.

GREP

Seketika tubuhku terdiam membeku, kedua bola mataku membelalak bahkan jantungku berdetak tak terkira. Itachi memelukku. Bisa kurasakan hembusan napas pelannya yang menerpa tengkukku dan bisa kurasakan pula bahwa pelukan pemuda itu semakin lama semakin mengerat.

"I-itachi-_kun_… kenapa?"

"Biarkan begini sebentar…" Itachi menghela napas sejenak, "ya… begini sebentar saja,"bisiknya. Nada suaranya yang berat seolah-olah sedang menahan sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuknya.

"A-ada apa? Kau ada masalah?"

"Aku merindukanmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu," bisik Itachi pelan.

"Katakan, Ita-_kun_. Apa ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?"

Hening

Itachi diam, masih belum menjawab. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara kikikan kecil. Itachi terkikik pelan.

"Kamu selalu saja tahu. Apa jadinya aku jika tidak ada kamu."

Entah mengapa ucapannya itu membuatku mencelos, merasakan perasaan haru sekaligus merasa… bersalah.

"I-ita-_kun…_"

"…"

Perlahan kedua tangan kekar mendorongku pelan, melepaskan pelukannya. Sepasang mata kelamnya memandangku dalam hingga sebuah gerakan yang sangat tiba-tiba terjadi. Aku tidak tahu apa itu gerak _reflex _atau apa. Yang pasti, seketika aku memalingkan wajahku darinya yang mencoba untuk… err… menciumku.

Sebuah helaan napas terdengar dan membuatku memalingkan kembali wajahku, dan memandangnya yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"_G-gomen ne…_ bukan maksudku…"

"Aku mengerti. Jadi, memang seperti itu…" Sebuah langkah diambilnya, Itachi bergerak mundur selangkah sambil tersenyum miris.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Hinata." Raut wajah Itachi tiba-tiba berubah serius seraya berkata, "kamu… suka Sasuke, kan?"

Aku tersentak mendengar perkataannya dengan kedua mata yang membesar hingga seketika rasa bersalah semakin meluas jangakuannya di hatiku.

"Ita-_kun…_ aku…"

"Ternyata aku benar," ucap Itachi menggeram sambil mengacak-ngacak helaian rambut yang menutupi dahi dan pelipisnya.

Sebuah gerakan cepat terjadi kembali. Pemuda itu menghempaskan tubuhku pada dinding, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat bahuku. Sakit, ringisku dalam hati sambil menutup mataku erat-erat ―berharap bisa meredamkan rasa sakit. Mungkin ini tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang mengoyak-ngoyak hatinya berkeping-keping.

"Aku…" Terdengar suara Itachi yang meninggi. "Apapun yang aku miliki, dia selalu menginginkannya. Itulah Sasuke," desisnya seraya melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahuku dan menumpukan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepalaku.

"Dia mendekatimu karena dia tahu kalau kamu adalah pacarku," tambahnya penuh dengan penekanan.

Itu… tidak mungkin, kan?

"S-sasuke-_kun…_ d-dia bukan orang seperti itu," ucapku mencoba mengelak perkataan Itachi.

"Kamu membelanya?"

Aku bisa merasakan emosi pemuda itu meningkat. Dan entah kapan, sebuah cairan bening membendung dipelupuk mataku.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku menghormatimu. Tapi…"

"I-ita-_kun…_" lirihku dengan sebelah tangan menutup mulutku ―mencoba agar tidak terisak.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja," desisnya seraya membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

"SASUKE TIDAK AKAN MENDAPATKANMU," tambah Itachi sambil melangkahkan kakinya lebar. Aku hanya menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari jarak pandangku dengan kedua tangan yang membekap mulutku ―berharap tangisku tak pecah.

Semuanya sudah hancur.

Ya, hancur.

Semuanya salahku. Aku yang begitu mudah tergoyahkan dan menghancurkan semuanya.

.

.

.

To Be Countinue

.

.

.

Mungkin ini chap ter-abal dan teraneh yang ku ketik.

Gomen kalau nggak sesuai dengan harapan teman-teman. Mohon maklumin ya…. Coz aku baru sehat kembali setelah beberapa hari kurang sehat.#curcol deh

Ya sudahlah dari pada banyak cincong diladang mendingan digoreng atau dikeripik aja…

Readers : itu singkong

Me : singkong kan serem

Readers : itu kingkong

Duuh… jadi aneh gini ya.. #harap maklum… hehehe…

.

.

Okelah… semoga chap ini bisa berkenan di hati teman-teman semuanya. Dan mohon kritik dan sarannya ya…

Salam

Suzu Aizawa ^_^ v


	5. Chapter 5

**Snowman**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuHina slight ItaHina, NaruSaku**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt, Humor ?**

**Rating : T - Semi M**

**Warning : Seperti biasa…OOc, AU, dan hal aneh lainnya yang kurang menyenangkan.**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah manga berjudul "Fallen Snow" karya Mihona Fujii**

**Summary:**

**Seseorang pernah berkata bahwa jika kau ingin mengetahui siapa orang yang paling kau cintai di antara dua pria tersebut, tentukan dengan sebuah ciuman. Saat kedua bibir saling bersentuhan, hatimu akan yakin bahwa dialah orangnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah menunjukkan sisi gelapnya, bulan kembali menampakkan sinar redupnya dan kerlip bintang bertebaran di sepanjang karpet hitamnya langit. Suara serangga malam terdengar meski samar. Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam.

Makhluk Tuhan yang lainnya sudah melelapkan dirinya dalam buaian selimut yang hangat.

Namun, entah mengapa mata ini sulit untuk menyambut sang lelap. Banyak sekali bayangan yang terlintas dalam benak hingga mengantarkanku pada sebuah belaian sang terjaga. Beberapa hari ini memang sangat sulit untuk ku membelenggu diri dalam istirahat malam.

Mengingat perkataan Itachi tempo hari benar-benar membuatku sulit bernapas dengan tenang, tidurpun terasa sangat sulit. Dadaku terasa sangat menyesakkan, cemas jikalau sesuatu terjadi pada Uchiha bersaudara itu.

Duri-duri menyesakkan mulai bercongkol dalam benakku. Sebisa mungkin aku berusaha agar tetap tenang dan berpikir baik akan semuanya, mencoba menghilangkan duri-duri tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, beberapa hari ini pula Itachi belum menampakkan dirinya. Beberapa kali pula aku mencoba menghubunginya tapi tak ada yang berbuah manis. Hanya sambungan _mailbox_ yang menyapaku.

Pria Uchiha yang satu itu benar-benar telah sukses membuatku resah sepanjang minggu ini hingga aku kembali bersikap dingin pada Uchiha Sasuke dan rasa bersalahpun kembali menggelayutiku kala enggap bertatap muka atau sekedar menyapa saat bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Sungguh membuatku sangat sesak dan… lelah.

Bukan semua itu hanya berlalu begitu saja. Pemuda Uchiha bungsu itu pun berusaha menghubungiku tapi apa dayaku yang selalu terlena dengan pikiran-pikiran aneh perihal Itachi hingga mengacuhkannya.

"_SASUKE TIDAK AKAN MENDAPATKANMU."_

Kata-kata Itachi masih bisa kudengar dengan jelas. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang direncanakannya? Kenapa ia harus membuatku tenggelam dalam kegelisahan yang tak berujung? Inikah caranya untuk membalasku dan puas melihatku tersiksa dengan ketidakpastiannya?

Bukan.

Sejak awal akulah yang membuatnya terjatuh dalam ketidakpastian dan mendapatkan torehan luka yang sangat menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rabu siang yang terlihat tak secerah kemarin menaungi langkahku. Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian rambut panjangku.

Langkah kaki dapat terdengar dengan jelas di sepanjang lorong sekolah lantai dua yang nyaris sepi. Sebagian siswa telah meninggalkan sekolah dan melanjutkan kegiatan harinya.

"Hinata."

Terdengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Suara familiar itu datang menghampiriku dengan deru langkah cepat. Kedua kakiku terhenti, menantinya datang mendekat.

"Kamu kemana saja? Aku mencarimu," ujarnya dengan napas yang terengah.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanyaku balik.

"Kamu harus ikut denganku. Secepat mungkin, harus," tukasnya dengan penuh penekanan yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran seraya sebelah tangannya meraih tanganku yang memegang tas sekolah.

"T-tunggu dulu, Sakura. Sebenarnya ada apa?" kelakarku tak mengerti.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Bisa-bisa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi," tutur Sakura terlihat sangat cemas dengan kedua bola matanya yang tampak membesar.

"T-tapi… setidaknya kamu jelaskan dulu apa yang terjadi."

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Sakura bergegas menarik tanganku dan ikut berlari bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertanyaanku semakin besar ketika Sakura membawaku ke gedung olah raga. Sebelah alisku menaik seraya menatap pintu gedung olah raga. Meski samar, kubisa mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam sana. Suara bola yang memantul.

Mataku masih memandang gedung yang menjulang tinggi meski Sakura telah member isyarat agar mengikutinya. Namun, terbesit perasaan yang tak nyaman ketika mendengar suara tersebut dan gedung yang terasa dingin. Berbeda dari yang biasanya. Entah itu apa, tapi itu bisa membuat jantungku terpacu agak lebih cepat.

Perlahan ku menghela napas panjang seraya mengikuti langkah Sakura yang mulai tak sabar menungguku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu berdaun dua berwarna merah marun terbuka perlahan. Mataku mengikuti gerak pintu yang terbuka hingga memperlihatkan sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam sana. Bersamaan dengan itu, tiba-tiba hatiku terasa menyesakkan dengan napas yang kian tercekat. Rasa tak nyaman ini kian terasa ketika kedua mataku menatap rangkaian kejadian di arena basket itu.

Deru napas memburu terdengar jelas di sepasang indera pendengaranku di sela-sela suara bola yang memantul kesana kemari. Tetesan peluhpun tak terhindar lagi hingga membuat pakaian yang dipakai pun ikut basah hingga postur tubuh seraya tercetak. Helaian rambut yang basah pula karena peluh ikut bergerak mengikuti irama gerak tubuh.

Pandanganku terpaku di sana, mengikuti gerak badan kedua orang pria tampan yang sedang bertanding basket satu lawan satu. Tak ada satupun yang mau mengalah aku tahu namanya pertandingan memang seperti itu

Tanpa sadar kedua tanganku saling menangkup di depan dada seraya memandang cemas pertandingan sengit tersebut.

"A-apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" gumamku yang terdengar seperti berbisik seraya memandang nanar pada dua orang tersebut.

"Maka dari itu aku memanggilmu. Aku sangat cemas melihat mereka yang terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bertengkar hebat," tutur Sakura yang semula berada di belakangku, kini berjalan dan berdiri di sampingku.

"S-sejak kapan mereka seperti itu?" tanyaku nyaris dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tidak yakin… tapi saat itu aku ingin mengambil data klub yang tertinggal di sini dan seketika aku melihat mereka. Keduanya terlihat sangat serius dan…" Sakura berhenti sejenak, "aku tak sengaja mendengar mereka menyebut namamu."

"L-lalu data klubnya sudah kamu ambil?"

"Raut wajah mereka sangat menakutkan…"

"Data klubnya bagaimana?"

"Ya ampun… kenapa kamu malah menanyakan data klub? Tidakkah kamu cemas dengan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" desis Sakura dengan meninggikan sedikit nada bicaranya seraya memandangku dengan geram.

Jujur saja, bukan aku tidak mencemaskan mereka. Hanya saja aku terlalu takut dengan dugaan-dugaan yang terus muncul di kepalaku semenjak melihat mereka.

DUNG DUNG CKIIT

CKIITT

DUNG DUNG

CKIITT

Gerakan Sasuke dan Itachi semakin memanas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berselang beberapa lama, pertandingan itu berhenti dengan bola yang memantul dan menggelinding bola berwarna jingga pekat itu hingga sampi di dekat kakiku.

Kedua pemuda tampan itu terduduk di lantai dengan napas yang memburu. Di sana, tepat di bawah ring, Uchiha Sasuke menyangga sebagian berat tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan yang bertumpu di lantai yang agak menjorok ke belakang dan sebelah tangannya yang bebas menyika keningnya yang basah karena peluh. Sementara Uchiha Itachi pun terduduk di hadapan Sasuke dengan sebelah tangan yang ditumpukan pada lututnya dan sebelah tangannya yang lain menyingkap poninya ke belakang. Mereka tampak sangat kelelahan.

Dua pemuda tampan Uchiha yang memiliki pesona yang sangat sulit ditolak akupun mengakui itu.

"Bagaimana ini… tak ada yang menang diantara kita," lirih Itachi yang kembali pada raut wajahnya yang biasanya tenang dan bersahaja.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke yang juga kembali pada raut wajahnya yang dingin dan datar. Mata kelamnya memandang tajam pada Itachi.

Meski jauh tapi aku bisa merasakan hawa yang tidak menyenangkan diantara mereka.

Pikiranku masih terpaku pada mereka dan mencari jalan untuk mengakhiri masalah yang kutimbulkan hingga tiba-tiba Sakura menyentuh bahuku dan membuatku kembali dari lamunan.

"Berikan ini pada mereka," saran Sakura seraya menyerahkan handuk kecil yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan.

"Aku tahu mereka pasti kelelahan. Jadi, aku mengambil ini di ruang klub," jelas Sakura begitu tahu pandanganku yang bingung seolah-olah bertanya mengenai perihal handuk tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku akan mengambil data klubnya nanti," tambah Sakura seraya memberi isyarat untuk pergi dan meninggalkan.

"_Arigatou na_…" gumamku begitu Sakura sudah menjauh dari tempatku.

Mungkin kata itu yang bisa ku ucapkan untuk teman sepertinya.

Perlahan aku menghembuskan napas panjang, mencoba mengatur jantung yang masih berdetak dengan cepat dan berharap bisa mengatur perasaanku yang galau

"Itachi-_kun_… Sasuke-_kun_…" lirihku seraya berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Sontak saja kedua pemuda itu menolehkan pandangannya secara bersamaan ke arahku.

"Hinata?" bisik Itachi yang terkejut dengan keberadaanku.

Sementara Sasuke hanya memandangku dan ia pun terkejut dibalik mata kelamnya yang masih saja terlihat datar. Tapi aku tahu bahwa Sasukepun terkejut melihatku.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Itachi seraya beranjak berdiri menyambut kedatanganku.

Seulas senyum simpul kutorehkan dibibir dan sesaat aku mengerlingkan mata memandang Sasuke yang masih terdiam di sana. Ada raut wajah yang berbeda. Tampak ia ingin menyambutku tapi diurungkannya dan ada rasa kesal melihat Itachi yang mendatangiku.

Ukh, haruskah aku berada disituasi ini yang mana membuat mereka tersakiti? Aku membenci diriku yang seperti ini. Bisakah aku menjalani hidup dengan tenang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian… bertanding?" tanyaku seraya menyerahkan handuk kecil berwarna putih pada Itachi dan selanjutnya pada Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tanpa memandangku. Mungkin hal yang dilakukannya itu baik tapi rasanya terasa sakit saat ia enggan memandangku.

"Hanya olah raga ringan saja. Sudah lama kami tidak bertanding basket, bukan begitu Sasuke?" jelas Itachi seraya menyerahkan kembali handuk yang ku berikan.

"…" Tak ada jawaban yang berarti dari pemuda dingin itu.

"Ini," lirih Itachi masih tetap menyodorkan handuknya yang belum kuterima.

"A-apa?"

"Aku terlalu lelah untuk menyeka keringatku sendiri," ujar Itachi dengan senyum tipis dan tanpa kusadari matanya mengerling lewat sudut matanya pada Sasuke.

Namun, bisa kulihat perubahan ratu wajah pemuda itu, kedua alisnya saling menaut.

"A-ah… _gomen_," lirihku yang terdengar agak kikuk ketika baru menyadari apa yang dimaksud Itachi.

Perlahan aku meraih handuk kecil itu yang disodorkan oleh pemuda berambut panjang itu. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba terbesit keraguan di hatiku dan terlihat dengan sorot mata Sasuke yang berada di sana, memandangku dengan tajam dan meski samar aku bisa melihat arti yang tersirat pada pandangan itu.

Ya ampun… apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Itachi masih menunggu dengan senyum tipis yang masih pula tergambar di wajah tampannya. Mata kelam nan tajam sedang berharap aku tidak memenuhi harapan Itachi.

Hembusan napas panjang menjadi awal bagiku untuk bergerak menyambut keinginan Itachi. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya pula memenuhi keinginan Itachi dan melunturkan harapan Sasuke. Aku masih pacar Itachi, bukan? Dan hubunganku dengan Sasuke itu, sungguh aku masih tidak mengerti ―meski ia pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku―

"Kau… k-kenapa manja begini?" gumamku terdengar seperti berbisik tapi bisa didengar oleh Itachi seraya mengelap peluh di wajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau masih milikku," sahut Itachi memandangku dengan serius.

Jujur saja, ucapannya membuatku tersentak dan sempat menghentikan gerakan tanganku. Tak berlangsung lama, aku kembali menyeka peluhnya hingga sebuah suara menghampiri sepasang telingaku.

SRET

Sebuah handuk kecil berwarna putih tergeletak di lantai. Mataku memandang benda itu dan sekelilingnya. Sasuke telah pergi, pergi meninggalkan kami dengan menjatuhkan handuknya. Aku hanya bisa menduga bahwa ia pasti sedang marah terbukti dengan suara 'bedebam' di belakangku. Suara pintu yang ditutup dengan keras.

Sungguh aku tak berani menoleh ke arah sana. Sejenak aku menundukkan kepala seraya memajamkan mata hingga suara Itachi terdengar.

"Hinata," lirihnya seraya menepuk puncak kepalaku pelan. Entah apa yang tersirat dari tindakan kecil itu dan suara khasnya yang menyebut namaku. Hanya saja membuatku… entahlah.

Semua terasa membingungkan dan semakin menyebalkan bagiku. Berkali-kali bertanya 'kenapa harus seperti ini?'

Selanjutnya hanya terdengar helaan napas panjangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi yang cerah seharusnya bisa memanggilku untuk menikmati hari diluar ruangan, berkumpul dengan teman-teman, mencari buku baru di toko buku, bercanda ria dengan keluarga, ataupun bertemu dengan Itachi, semua itu bukan pilihan yang buruk untuk mengisi waktu libur seperti ini.

Namun, entah mengapa semenjak kejadian tempo hari di gedung olah raga membuatku enggan untuk menikmati hari libur seperti ini. Rasanya aku ingin mengurung diri di kamar dan bergelut dengan selimut tebal serta membuat pikiranku berkelana. Sungguh hari ini membuatku tidak bersemangat.

Seperti saat ini, aku hanya duduk di atas ranjang nan nyaman dengan kedua lutut yang berjajar di depan dada seraya memandang ke luar jendela. Sebuah ponsel lama tergelatak di sampingku, beberapa kali mengeluarkan geteran yang tak kunjung henti. Aku hanya memandang bosan pada layar ponsel yang tak tersentuh sedikitpun. Sudah berkali-kali pesan singkat menyapa di sana bahkan mungkin sebuah panggilan memanggil. Dan beberapa kali pula aku tidak mengindahkannya.

Semakin lama rasanya membuatku terasa sesak. Perlahan aku merebahkan kepalaku di atas tangan yang melipat di atas lutut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Teme. Berhentilah memajang wajah seperti itu," seru Naruto seraya mengacak rambut pirangnya.

"…"

Naruto tampak bosan dan kesal memandang Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya terlihat tidak bersemangat, mata kelamnya memandang layar ponsel yang cukup lama dipegangnya. Sebuah helaan napas panjang terdengar dari pemuda bertampang datar tersebut.

"Ya ampun… kamu benar-benar menyebalkan, ya." Naruto tampak geram menghadapi teman dekatnya ini.

"Katakan padanya kalau kamu tidak bisa kehilangannya. Sungguh, kamu yang sekarang ini bukan Sasuke yang kukenal," lanjut Naruto.

Naruto terus saja merecau tapi Sasuke tidak bergeming. Ia masih tetap pada posisinya, duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan terus memanang ponselnya. Sesekali pemuda itu menghela napas panjang.

"BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP SEPERTI INI, BRENGSEK!" bentak Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan lagi memandang temannya seperti itu.

Seketika mata kelam Sasuke memandang datar pada Naruto yang terengah sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya.

"Kalau kamu seperti ini, Hinata akan tetap memilih Itachi," desis Naruto penuh dengan menekanan.

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan."

"Kemana sikap egoismu? Kemana sikap tidak ingin menyerahmu? Atau seorang Uchiha Sasuke hanya seperti ini saja?"

"…"

"Aku tahu Hinata pasti sedang menunggumu."

"…"

Tanpa berkata apapun Sasuke beranjang dari ranjang nyamannya dan berjalan menuju lemarinya seraya meraih mantel coklatnya. Hentakan langkahnya seakan menggema di segala penjuru ruang. Pemuda itu membuka pintu kamarnya dan memutupnya dengan keras, tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang masih terpaku disana.

Tak lama berselang setelah kepergian Sasuke, pemuda pirang itu mengulas senyum tipis. Meski tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke, tapi ia cukup senang dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke.

Memang sangat menyakitkan mencintai orang sama terlebih sainganmu itu adalah kakakmu sendiri. Namun, semua itu pasti ada jalannya.

Ya, akan ada pemecahan masalah yang pelik sebuah cinta segitiga antara Sasuke, Hinata dan Itachi.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

A/N :

Mungkin ini chap paling aneh di antara yang lain… dan kemungkinan chap depan udah end...

Gomenasai… hountou ni gomenasai… diluar dugaan ternyata fic ini update tidak sesuai yang direncanakan… dan mungkin tidak sesuai dengan yang di inginkan teman-teman…

Karena akan memasuki bulan puasa mungkin aku berencana untuk hiatus dulu… tapi itu masih rencana, sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah…

Terima kasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu tuk mampir ke fic ini dan memberi saran serta kritiknya…

Well… saatnya, mohon beri kritik serta sarannya ya…

Salam

Suzu Aizawa ^_^v


End file.
